My Green Protector
by Snip13r
Summary: The abyssmal thoughts of a Sunflower, after the death of her best friend, a Peashooter. The green plant that watched over her, hung out with her, protected her. She never got to tell him how she felt. Her protector slash best friend is gone. But their past bond never will. -This fanfiction is to mark 100 fanfiction stories attained in the PvZ category!-


Oh, Peashooter. It's been weeks. Weeks. Where are you now?

You fought your last zombie wave. I was just told that you died. My best friend, a green pea-shooting plant, ended in the worst possible way to die. Being zombie food...why did this happen? Why, Peas? W-why does it end like this?

What I heard from Crazy Dave and the other plants- you're gone. Forever. I felt rapid emotion run throughout me. I wanted to think it's not true, but...no effect. Y-you're really gone...

I wish you were here with me now. I wish I could be with you. The thought of being with you, it...it just fills my mind...

I want you to be with me, because I have one thing in mind I wanted to say to you for the last three months...I like you. More than a friend.

My, why am I like this? After all we've gone through- day and night assaults from those zombies- I didn't know I would express more than how I like you. While I was just in the back row, dropping sun and jigging to a beat you could never feel, you ensured protection. You made me untouchable from the horrors from the other side. You decapitated every single zombie that would gobble me whole. You were my protector. I am defenseless. I only bounce around in place and produce sun. But you? You protected me. Watched me on all sides. And...and I had feelings for you.

I miss you, Peas. Are you really gone? If you actually are, I...I don't know what's going to happen with me. You know you're the good protector in our lane. I liked the view of you putting every single zombie at your disposal. I liked that. I missed it. I really miss you, Peashooter.

We just met four months ago, when Dave assigned you to me. As always, there's a row full of plants capable of protecting Sunflowers with their might. At first, I thought you're just some random green plant that can only shoot peas, peas, peas everytime a zombie pops out. I was wrong. I was wrong after we got to know each other better.

I remember the time we teased each other. Denying that one plant has a crush over the other, oh...those times. The times that we had truth-or-dare sessions with the other plants, and I kept on cursing that I dont get picked.

I like your personality, Peas. The type of plant who's 'fierce', but friendly, kind, and caring. No wonder you made a lot around Suburbia. I liked everything about you. You top the rest of my friends. I...I really like you...

I wanted to tell you how I feel. You might have the same feeling towards me.

I want you to be mine. I want to be with you. Forever, until we both wilther, or until we end up zombie food. I don't care! I just...want to be...with you...

I'm wondering if you're feeling the same as me. Or I'm just mistaken for how you think about me?

I want you...

I need you...

I miss you...

And most of all...

I...I love you.

You died. For me. You shot out your very last bits of green, before ending up zombie food. Hearing you crying out in pain, in my mind...I cannot hear any more.

But you died not only for the safety of the humans, but for other plants, especially me. I should now accept that you're gone, if I don't I might have more and more nightmares. I should move on.

You know...even if a new plant is assigned to protect me, you will still be my personal favorite. You. You're my green protector. Repeater and your other relatives may prove being more effective, but you are my favorite. You're the one I like.

I'm so sorry, Peashooter...

I-I'm so, so sorry...I never got to tell you how I feel. It's too late. No more Peashooter I can be with.

You're gone, but our bond will never be. Never. Like a tough tree that cannot be uprooted by any means.

You're gone now. But I still love you. I know you love me too. You've shown signs of affection for me in the past. I know that.

Two plants, working together on the lawn, serving their planter, that's our bond.

Peas...

I'll miss you.

You're my green protector...

My green protector...


End file.
